Summer Holland
|tribes = |place = Runner-Up (2/20) |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 0 }} is the Sole Survivor from . After Summer was picked by Lynch to join Kuposo, she became known as the member of the tribe that always remained in good spirits and was friendly to everyone. Summer helped Kuposo to win the first three tribal immunity challenges, while concurrently establishing relationships within the tribe with Zach Bresnick and Tim McQuaid. In Round 4, Summer was the lone Kuposo member swapped onto Kuposo, and was seemingly in a poor position strategically. She managed to make a one on one connection with former Peng outcast Ben Gossart, and luckily, the tribe was able to elude tribal council in the next two rounds. Going into round 6, Summer remained the only castaway in the game to never attend tribal council. While this obviously kept Summer safe, it did not give her a chance to form super-strong bonds with anyone, and consequently she was unable to prove to these allies where her true loyalties lied. In Round 6, Summer was again swapped to Kuposo, this time with more familiar faces. After failing to win individual immunity, Summer headed to her first tribal council of the season, along with her tribe members Meredith Dillard, Corrine Cella, Ben Gossart, Conor Clark, Josh Fish and Hallie Marcellus. Holland was quickly absorbed by the powerhouse alliance of Dillard, Cella, Clark, and Fish, and the block voted together to eliminate lone Lemon Marcellus from the tribe that round. In the following round, Kuposo went back to tribal, this time voting out Gossart. Despite having a relationship with Gossart, Holland decided it would be best to not form a rift within her alliance, and so she gave in and voted with them to eliminate him. At merge, Summer's alliance from Kuposo absorbed Lynch and Jessie Spradling from the Peng tribe to form a formidable seven person majority within the merge tribe Kuposo. Summer voted with the majority through the first three votes without her name ever being brought up in conversation, given that Summer never gave off the impression that she was disloyal. At final eight, Summer, along with allies Lynch and Spradling, were shocked when the other side of the tribe blindsided Conor. Summer realized at this point that going along with the majority of the tribe to the end was not going to cut, so she decided to cultivate her relationship with James Zemartis. Going into the next week, being able to sway Zemartis onto their side was a chief concern, given that the numbers stood at three to three. Because of Summer's relationship with Zemartis, he ended up deciding to side with her, Lynch, and Spradling the following two rounds to eliminate CJ Andrews and Fish, respectively. At final five, Summer had still managed to remain a non-issue for the other four players in the game. At this point, the clear target was Dillard, who had proven to be a powerhouse player and someone that would receive a lot of attention from a jury. As a result, the four person alliance comprised of Holland, Zemartis, Lynch, and Spradling all realized that voting Dillard out now was pivotal. Holland sensed that she was not being fooled, and as such, decided to entertain what Dillard had to say. Dillard tried to convince her and Zemartis to vote for Jessie, because she and Lynch were undoubtedly taking the other one with them to the end. Holland decided to throw a vote at Jessie with Meredith, in the unlikely event Meredith played an idol and survived the following round. Meredith ended up playing a hidden immunity idol at final five, and her and Holland's votes were the only ones that counted, ending Spradling's time in the game. At the final four challenge that tested numerous skills and memory, Holland emerged victorious. Despite trailing the majority of the time, she was able to catch up at the end with the help of Zemartis, and solved the block puzzle faster than the other three. That round, Dillard was voted out unanimously. The following round, earning individual immunity was ever more paramount, given that the winner would secure their place at final tribal council as well as determine who would be sitting next to them. Amid slip-ups by both Zemartis and Lynch, Holland won her second straight individual immunity, and elected to bring her closer ally Zemartis with her to the final two, despite a last second plea by Lynch. At final tribal council, Holland tried her best to convince the jury that she had been playing an under the radar game. She highlighted the fact that she had not received a vote all season, and that that was not a result of "floating," rather that resulted from her ability to seem non-threatening. Despite this argument, the jury unanimously voted against Holland, and crowned Zemartis the sole Survivor of Season 4. Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands Voting History Trivia *Excluding Sole Survivors, Summer is the only castaway to receive zero votes the entire season. In fact, Summer also received zero votes at final tribal council, making her the only player ever in Survivor Northeastern history to never have her name written down at any point.